Kritik
Eragon wurde trotz seines Erfolgs auch kritisiert. Diese Kritik kam aufgrund der Meinung zustande, Christopher Paolini hätte zu viele Elemente aus den Werken anderer, bekannter Autoren und Filmemacher übernommen. Die Parallelen zu der "Der Herr der Ringe" -Trilogie von J.R.R. Tolkien und George Lucas Science-Fiction Epos "STAR WARS" sind besonders augenfällig. Allerdings ist zu bemerken, dass viele Elemente aus "Tolkiens Welt" in der "High Fantasy" Literatur gewissermaßen Gemeingut geworden sind. So, wie zum Beispiel die Aufteilung einer dem europäischen Mittelalter ähnlichen Welt in Rassen, sowie in "Gut" und "Böse". Paolini ist nicht der einzige Fantasy-Autor der sich dieser Elemente bedient. Vielmehr macht die Übernahme dieser inzwischen einen wichtigen Teil der Atmosphäre der sog. "High Fantasy" aus. Kritikpunkte (Eragon) Ähnlichkeiten mit Tolkiens Mythologie Viele Kritiker meinen, dass unzählige Aspekte Eragons eigentlich von J.R.R. Tolkien stammen: * Die Elfen von Tolkien und Paolini sind groß, schön, und gute Bogenschützen. Außerdem gelten die Elfen als naturverbunden und leben manchmal in Häusern, die sie buchstäblich in und aus Bäumen errichtet haben. Auch in Tolkiens Saga kamen einige Elfen aus dem Westen zurück nach Mittelerde. Paolinis Elfen kommen aus einem verborgenen Land, schlafen nicht, sind unsterblich und häufig begabt in der Ausführung der Magie. Sie können durch äußere Einflüsse wie Verletzungen oder Krankheiten trotzdem den Tod erleiden. * Die Menschen von Paolini sind den Númenóreanern von Tolkien ähnlich. Sie kamen auch aus einem fernen Land im Südosten. * Kritiker sehen auch Ähnlichkeiten bei den Zwergen. Beide benutzen Konzepte einer bergbauenden, kurzgewachsenen Spezies, die sich traditionell in Konflikten mit anderen Völkern befindet. * Eragon verlässt Alagaësia am Ende des letzten Buches, auf einem Elfenschiff mit Elfen und ihrem Lehrmeister (Glaedr). Dies ähnelt der Situation, in der Frodo Beutlin Mittelerde am Ende von Herr der Ringe III - Die Rückkehr des Königs auf Círdans Schiffen mit Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Bilbo und Gandalf verlässt. In beiden Fällen sind es endültige Abschiede ohne die Möglichkeit auf ein Wiedersehen. * Es gibt auch viele geographische Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Alagaësia und Mittelerde. Im Westen befindet sich eine Gebirgskette am Meer, die durch einen See geteilt wird (Buckel/Ered Luin). Das Meer im Süden grenzt an das Südreich (Surda/Gondor). Ein nördlicher Wald ist von den Elfen/Elben regiert (Du Weldenvarden/Düsterwald). Die Hauptstadt des Menschenreiches ist eine Stadt mit vielen Türmen und Mauern, welche an einer Felswand gelegen ist(Urû'baen/Minas Tirith). * Das südliche Königreich Surda ist vergleichbar mit dem Königreich Gondor. * Die Liebe Aryas und Eragons ist der Mensch-Elfen/Elben Beziehung zwischen Arwen und Aragorn ähnlich. * Vergleichbar sind auch: Ra'zac und die Nazgûl, die Lethrblaka und die Flugtiere der Nazgûl, Urgal und Orks, und analog ähneln sich hier die Kull und Uruk-hai als "verbesserte" , d.h. größere und stärkere Unterart der Orks * Graf Barst und der Hexen-König von Angmar sind sich als Antagonisten sehr ähnlich, sie tragen beide Keulen, töten einen König/Königin und sind schwer zu töten, da von übernatürlichen Kräften unterstützt. * Parallelen finden sich auch in der Namensgebung, sowohl von Personen von geographischen Orten (die Bedeutung kann, muss allerdings nicht immer ähnlich sein): * Angrenost – König von Broddring :*'Angrenost' – Elfischer Name Isengards * Arya – Elfische Prinzessin, Eragons Liebe :*'Arwen' – Elfische Adelige, Aragorns Liebe * Eragon – Menschliche Hauptperson :*'Aragorn' – Menschliche Hauptperson * Belgabad - größter Drache aller Zeiten :*'Gundabad' - Goblin Berg * Beorn - ein Höhlenberg im Beor-Gebirge :*'Beorn' - Ein "Hautwechsler" in "Der kleine Hobbit", der sich zwischen der Welt der Menschen und der der Bären hin und her bewegen kann. * Celbedeil - ein Zwergentempel :*'Celebdil' - ein Berg * Ceranthor – ein elfischer Herrscher :*'Caranthir' – ein Sohn Fëanors * Edoc'sil - eine Festung im Buckel :*'Amon Sûl - '''auch als Wetterspitze bezeichnet, ist ein verlasseiner Wachturm in Eriador. * 'Elessari' – ein Mitglied des Ältestenrats :*'Elessar''' – Titel Aragorns * Eridor - ein ehemaliger Drache :*'Eriador' – eine Region Mittelerdes * Faelnirv - ein Elfentrank ** Faelvrin - Gwindor's Name für Finduilas * Furnost – kleine Stadt :*'Fornost' – eine desertierte Stadt in Mittelerde * Gil'ead – eine antike Stadt im Norden :*'Gil-galad' – König der Noldor-Elfen (er ist in der 1. Schlacht gegen Sauron gefallen.) :* "Gilead (hebr. גלעד, Gil'ad) bezeichnet ein biblisches Land, das nach seinem Ahnherrn so benannt worden sein soll. Es liegt östlich des Jordans zwischen dem Fluss Jarmuk im Norden an der Grenze zu Damaskus und dem Fluss Nahr ez-Zarqa (Jabbok) im Süden an der Grenze zu Ammon".Gilead - Wikipedia * Glaerun - einer der sog. "Abtrünnigen" :*'Glaurung' - der erste Drache in Tolkiens Legendarium * Hadarac – eine große Wüste :*'Harad' – ein Wüstenkontinent in Mittelerde * Inzilbêth – die Geburtsprovinz Galbatorix :*'Inzilbêth' – eine Königin Númenors * Isenstar – ein See Alagaësias :*'Isengard' – eine große Festung * Istalri - das Wort für "Flamme" in der alten Sprache :*'Istari' - das Wort für "Maagier" im Quenya heißt es "Diejenigen, die wissen."(Kleine Gruppe, die gegen das Böse ankämpft) * Kirtan - eine Stadt in Du Weldenvarden :*'Círdan' - ein sehr alter Elb, der mit dem ersten Schiff nach Mittelerde kam. * Melian – eine Stadt Alagaësias :*'Melian' – eine Göttin und Königin in Doriath. * Morgothal – Feuer Gott der Zwerge :*'Morgoth' –'' er ist der Vorgängeer Saurons * 'Oromis - Drachenreiter und Mentor Eragons ** 'Oromë -' einer der Valar (Gottheit) * '''Roran - Eragons Cousin ** Rohan - ein Königreich der Menschen * Sindri - Gott der Erde der Zwerge ** Sindar - eine Gruppe Elben * Thuviel- Ein Reiter der sich opferte ** Tinuviel- Der Beiname Lúthiens * Vanilor – Ein Drache :*'Valinor' – Zuhause der Götter; paradiesähnlich Ähnlichkeiten mit George Lucas STAR WARS Auch die Ähnlichkeiten mit George Lucas Science-Fiction Epos "Star Wars" sind unübersehbar. Hier sind die Parallelen eher handlungstechnischer Natur: Andere Ähnlichkeiten Außer dem Herrn der Ringe ''und ''Star Wars haben Kritiker weitere Ähnlichkeiten anderswo gefunden. In der Serie Drachenreiter von Pern wählen Drachen ihre Reiter und kommunizieren telepathisch mit ihnen wie in Eragon. Der Drache Tiamat redet auch im Buch'' Jeremy Thatcher, Dragon Hatcher telepathisch. Der Anfang von ''Eragon ist dem des Fantasy-Romans Das Rad der Zeit von Robert Jordans ähnlich und das Ende ähnelt dem des Buchs The Dragonbone Chair von Tad Williams. Es gibt auch Ähnlichkeiten zu Eddings Belgariad Serie, genauer gesagt zu der Passage, in welcher er lernt, seiner Umwelt Energie zu entziehen. Unrealistisches Kriegsführung Die Kriegsführung und Waffentechnik in Eragon hat ebenfalls Kritik erhalten. Strategie Der Konflikt zwischen den Varden und dem Imperium wurde kritisiert, da er zu einfache und offensichtliche Strategien enthält (Invasion und direkter Marsch von Stadt zu Stadt nach Urû'baen). Außerdem wurde angemerkt, das das Imperium keine einzige bedeutende Schlacht gewonnen hat, was weitgehend als unrealistisch kritisiert wurde. Die einzigen Schlachten, die das Imperium gewann, waren die Schlacht um Carvahall (und das erst nach der Auswanderung bzw. Flucht der Bewohner) und das Massaker in Yazuac (Welches jedoch das Werk der Urgals unter Galbatorix Befehl war, außerdem waren die Dorfbewohner keine Rebellen o.ä., sondern Zivilisten). Diese Kritik könnte man damit kontern, dass Eragon und Saphira die weitgehend einzigen militärisch aktiven Drachenreiter waren (Murtagh, Dorn und Shruikan nahmen nur an vereinzelten Aktionen teil). Auch hatten die Varden meist, u.a. wegen Eragon, die Oberhand in der magischen Kriegsführung sowie die bessere Kampfmoral. Schlacht auf den Brennenden Steppen Zusätzlich kritisieren manche die Vergiftungen, welche Angela ausgeführt hat, aus zwei Gründen als unrealistisch. Erstens, dass Angela einfach in das feindliche Lager marschieren konnte und zweitens, dass sie genug Gift in ihren Kleidern versteckt hatte, um hunderte oder sogar tausende Soldaten zu töten, die außerdem nicht alle aus derselben Quelle ihre Nahrung beziehen (Angela hätte hunderte von Lagerfeuern aufsuchen und dort das Gift in unter die Lebensmittel mischen müssen). Außerdem war die Benutzung von Belagerungswerkzeugen und Katapulten in einer Schlacht auf freiem Feld ein Kritikpunkt. Schlacht um Urû'baen Die Belagerungswerkzeuge, die in Urû'baen eingesetzt wurden, waren ebenfalls Teil der Kritik. Das Imperium hatte keinen Grund für den Einsatz von Katapulten und Belagerungswerkzeugen, da Galbatorix' Truppen eine Stadt, welche über bis zu 100 Meter hohe Stadtmauern verfügte, gegen eine zerstreute Armee verteidigen mussten. Abgesehen von der unwahrscheinlichen Höhe der Mauer, ist es auch unrealistisch, dass die Varden mit entsprechenden Belagerungstürmen ausgestattet waren - Die Herstellung hätte viel mehr Vorbereitung vorausgesetzt. Sprache Kritiker fanden auch Fehler in Paolinis Tolkien-inspiriertem alten Englisch und der Alten Sprache selber. Die wenigen Wörter aus altem Englisch wie "aye", "thee", "thine", etc., werden oft falsch eingesetzt. Dieses wird von Kritikern fehlender Recherche zugeschrieben. Ein weiterer Kritikpunkt ist die "Grammatik" der Alten Sprache. An ihr wird kritisiert, dass Sätze der Alten Sprache einfach direkt übersetzt wurden und dadurch die Alte Sprache keine eigene Grammatik hat, sondern nur auf der Englischen basiert. Wissenschaft In scheinbar wahllosen Stellen der Serie, wird das Thema der Wissenschaft angesprochen. König Orrins Experimente sind der "primitiv" wirkenden Zeit Alagaësias weit voraus. Er endeckt das Vakuum nach einem Prozess, der Evangelista Torricellis Experimenten sehr nahe kommt. Diese kurzen Szenen passen nicht in den Rahmen Alagaësias, da die dazugehörigen Experimente erst im 17ten und 18ten Jahrhundert durchgeführt wurden. Später redet Eragon über magische Fähigkeiten, die mit Elektrizität und Schwerkraft zu tun haben und impliziert so, dass die Elfen diese entdeckt haben. Dass die Elfen in einer mittelalterlichen Welt mit Magie Elektrizität kontrollieren, scheint unwahrscheinlich. Diese könnten aber damit natürlich vorkommende Elektrizität, wie Blitze, meinen. Religion Die Anbeter des Helgrind haben eine Kathedrale, die zur Fantasy Welt nicht so ganz passen mag. Außerdem verbrennt das Imperium Heslant den Mönch als einen Ketzer, obwohl das Imperium keine Religion hat. Andere Widersprüche Oromis sagt Eragon, dass Arya das Ei zu Brom geschickt hat, da die Varden zu weit weg waren und es zuviel Energie verbraucht hätte, obwohl er selbst später sagte, dass dieser Zauberspruch funktioniert, egal über welche Entfernung man den Gegenstand schickt, und der Energieverbrauch nahezu gleich bleibt. Ein weiterer Widerspruch ist die Route, die Arya und ihre Begleiter wählen. Da sie in der Nähe von Ceunon überfallen wurden, sind sie nicht über Hedarth und den Âz Ragni gegangen, sondern direkt an der Grenze zum Imperium entlang. Im Vermächtnis der Drachenreiter hat Murtagh braune Haare, doch in späteren Büchern sind diese schwarz. Eragons Beziehung zu Saphira Es gab Proteste, dass Eragon Saphira zwar wie eine Person behandelt, sie aber manchmal wie ein Reittier oder Diener benutzt. Saphira fragt zum Beispiel, ob sie bestimmte Leute angreifen kann. Die Beziehung soll zwar sehr tief sein, ist aber bei weitem nicht so tief wie Eragons Beziehung zu Arya. Sie wurde auch durch Magie gebunden, weshalb es oft scheint, dass es eine künstliche Beziehung ist. ''Deus ex Machina'' ''Deus ex machina ''ist ein Zeitpunkt in einer Geschichte, wenn ein scheinbar unlösbares Problem durch das plötzliche Auftreten einer unbekannten Person, eines Gegenstands, einer Information, oder in anderen Worten, durch ein praktisches, plötzliches Wunder gemeistert wird. Dies wird oft kritisch angesehen, da der Autor sich meistens vorher nicht mit der weiteren Handlung beschäftigt hat. Es kann aber auch da sein, um den Leser zu überraschen. ''Deus ex machina ''wird in Eragon viel benutzt. *Roran ist dem Tod nahe; er ist von Soldaten umzingelt, wird aber plötzlich von einer Frau gerettet, die sich einfach als "Passant" bezeichnet und verschwindet. *Unter Dras-Leona zeigt Angela plötzlich Untbitr, das schärfste Schwert der Welt, das sie daraufhin benutzt, um Arya und Eragon zu befreien. *Die plötzliche Ankunft der Armee der Werkatzen, obwohl Werkatzen bis dahin nur einzeln vorkamen und sich nicht vereinigten, die den Varden entscheidend halfen. *Umaroth, lehrt Eragon einen geheimen Zauber mit dem Saphira die 136 Eldunarí tragen kann, ohne gesehen oder gefühlt zu werden. *Murtaghs Fähigkeit, Galbatorix' hunderte von schützenden Zaubern durch das Benutzen des Namens aller Namen auf einmal zu vernichten. (Welchen Galbatorix wahrscheinlich nicht riskiert hätte, ihm beizubringen) *Die Eldunarí können alles in Alagaësia beeinflussen und Visionen, Prophezeiungen und Zauber verändern. Dies ist unglaublich praktisch und wurde davor nie von irgendwelchen Drachen gemacht. *Arya und die anderen Elfen kommen aus Galbatorix Zitadelle nach seinem Tod unverletzt heraus mit dem letzten Drachenei und den Eldunarí, obwohl sie zuletzt erschöpft und machtlos gesehen wurden. *Während der Schlacht von Urû'baen arrangiert Roran, dass mehrere Katapulte auf Graf Barst gleichzeitig schießen. Das funktioniert perfekt, obwohl die Magier, die die Projektile lenkten, zuletzt mit dem Problem der unkontrollierbarern Magie in der Stadt zu kämpfen hatten. *Gleich nachdem Eragon, Saphira, Elva, Arya, und die Elfenzauberer die Zitadellentür durchbrechen, finden sie sich in einem Gang wieder, der direkt zum Thronsaal führt - praktisch. *Das pötzliche Auftreten von Niernen, dem Dauthdaert, welcher die meisten Zauber durchbrechen und Drachen töten kann. Stil Die Kritik an Eragon ist nicht nur auf den Inhalt beschränkt, sondern der Stil Paolinis wird auch hinterfragt. Viele meinen, dass der Stil emotionslos ist und unfähig, den Leser in die Lage der Figur zu versetzen. Ungewöhnliche und komplizierte Synonyme werden fast wahllos verwendet, die viele Personen mit Eragon's Hintergrund nicht kennen würden, und es zudem auch dem Leser erschweren, sich die Geschichte bildlich vorzustellen. Besonders bei der Beschreibung von Architektur und Kleidung wird oft komplexes Fachvokabular angewandt. Sein Portät Eragons, ist der Meinung der Kritiker nach unrealistisch erwachsen und kalkulierend und Eragon muss nicht mit Situationen wie in unserer Welt klarkommen. Er kann als idealisierte und perfekte Vision des Autors gesehen werden, der keine schlechten Entscheidungen trifft, meistens Recht hat und immer das tut, was am Besten für alle ist und dabei seine Feinde zerstört. Paolini selbst gab zu, das er teilweise für Eragon Beispiel stand. Veröffentlichung Viele Kritker denken auch, dass Paolinis Werk nur ohne große Hindernisse durchstarten konnte, weil es von seinen Eltern veröffentlicht wurde und erst dann von Knopf, weshalb sein Buch nicht abgelehnt wurde und er keine anderen Verlage suchen musste. en:Criticism of the Inheritance Cycle Kategorie:Echte Welt